Chosen Path
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Dilema antara mempercayai jalan yang dipilih Makoto dengan rasa cemas dan takut akan kehilangan. Resah, takut, cemas, itu yang Haruka rasakan setiap kali Makoto menjalankan tugasnya, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Namun sebuah kejadian akhirnya membuat Haruka percaya bahwa Makoto tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. [MakoHaru, AU]


" _ **Haru-chan saat kau besar nanti kau ingin menjadi orang yang seperti apa?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak tahu…"**_

" _ **Kalau aku…saat aku besar nanti aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan orang lain! Apa mimpiku terlalu besar, Haru-chan?~"**_

* * *

 **Free! © Masahiro Yokotani**

 **Cover © Nevamyne Bloodvixen** **on Zerochan**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, tragedy, etc**

 **.**

 **Chosen Path**

 **by**

 **Cerulean Canary**

 **.**

* * *

"Haru?"

Suara yang pelan, lembut, dan begitu familiar menarik Nanase Haruka dari lamunannya, mengembalikan ia ke alam sadar seutuhnya.

"Sedari tadi kau tidak menggerakkan tanganmu sama sekali, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Haru?"

Haruka—seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun berambut hitam legam dan bermata biru cerulean—mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia sadari di hadapannya kini terpampang jelas ikan yang sedang dipanggang. Rupanya ia sedang memasak untuk sarapannya dan juga untuk pemuda yang baru saja mengembalikannya ke alam sadar. Saat itu ia sadari sedari tadi tangannya memang tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan kini ia harus cepat-cepat membalik ikan di atas panggangan tersebut agar tidak gosong.

"Tidak ada," sahut Haruka seadanya.

Telah menjadi sahabat Haruka sejak belasan tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berdua masih anak-anak, Tachibana Makoto—pemuda dengan mata hijau emerald yang meneduhkan hati, dapat membaca pikiran Haruka dengan baik. Tentu ia tahu Haruka sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan Haruka juga tahu ia tak dapat membohongi Makoto tentang hal itu. Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya Makoto tidak akan memaksa Haruka untuk membahasnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Haru?" Makoto menawarkan bantuan.

Haruka terdiam sejenak, fokus mengoleskan bumbu pada permukaan kulit ikan yang sedang dipanggangnya. "Siapkan dua mangkuk nasi."

"Mm!" Makoto mengangguk kemudian dengan senang hati ia mengambilkan dua mangkuk nasi serta dua gelas air putih dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Haruka datang dengan menyajikan dua piring ikan bakar—makanan kesukaannya. Makoto menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat bak sinar mentari pagi, sedangkan ekspresi wajah Haruka yang datar tidak berubah sama sekali.

" _Arigatou_ , Haru. Maaf kau jadi harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Padahal hari ini hari liburmu," ucap Makoto sembari mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Haru sembari menyantap makanannya.

Meski tak terucap, meski Haruka berusaha untuk menyangkalnya, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Haruka berharap Makoto tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hari ini. Walaupun Haruka dan Makoto tinggal di dalam apartemen yang sama, namun mereka tak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sebagai seorang perenang yang profesional dan terkenal, Haruka jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai. Kegiatan sehari-harinya adalah berlatih dan bertanding. Ia akan tiba di apartemennya saat petang, saat itu biasanya Makoto belum pulang, Haruka setiap harinya akan menunggu Makoto untuk pulang, namun karena kelelahan akibat berlatih sepanjang hari, Haruka akan tidur setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Makoto.

Makoto adalah seorang pria yang sangat sibuk. Sebagai seorang pelatih renang, setiap pagi ia akan pergi ke salah satu club renang yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo untuk melatih anak-anak berenang. Siang hari, tugasnya sudah selesai, namun Makoto memiliki pekerjaan lain yang benar-benar menyita waktunya sehingga ia harus pulang larut malam.

Pekerjaan yang tak sembarang orang bisa mengerjakannya. Pekerjaan yang dihindari oleh kebanyakan orang karena resiko yang ditanggung cukup berat. Pekerjaan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa—seorang pemadam kebakaran.

Pada awalnya Haruka tidak setuju dengan keputusan Makoto untuk bergabung dalam tim pemadam kebakaran di Tokyo, namun pada akhirnya Haruka menyerah karena sepertinya untuk hal yang satu ini, Makoto tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Sesungguhnya sejak Makoto menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran, Haruka selalu merasa cemas dengan keadaan pria bermanik emerald tersebut, bahkan kecemasan Haruka terkadang mengganggu performanya dalam berenang. Tapi tentu saja Haruka tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Makoto.

"—...ru…Haru?!"

Haruka tersentak saat Makoto memanggil namanya, di saat yang bersamaan ia dapat merasakan tangan Makoto yang hangat di dahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Makoto dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Apa kau sakit, Haru?"

Perlahan Haruka meraih tangan Makoto di dahinya kemudian menggenggamnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Meski tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan, Makoto tetap tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Ah…Haru, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Aku akan meminta izin supaya besok aku bisa mengantarmu dan meyaksikan pertandinganmu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Haru berenang dalam kompetisi. Aku tidak sabar—Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku berangkat. Terimakasih atas makanannya, Haru!"

Makoto bangkit berdiri dengan membawa piring kotornya ke dapur untuk mencucinya dengan cepat kemudian mengambil tas gendongnya dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemen, tentunya dengan Haruka yang mengantarnya.

Setelah selesai mengenakan sepatunya, Makoto berucap, "Kemungkinan besar aku akan pulang lebih malam untuk menggantikan _shift_ besok, jadi aku harap kau tidak menungguku pulang, Haru. Tidurlah lebih cepat hari ini, besok adalah pertandingan yang penting, bukan?".

Haruka mengangguk sembari meraih tangan kanan Makoto dan menggenggamnya erat. "Setidaknya bangunkan aku saat kau pulang nanti."

Makoto tertegun, tak biasanya Haruka menunjukkan afeksi seperti ini di hadapannya. Sekecil apapun afeksi yang ditunjukkan, Haruka tak pernah gagal membuat jantung Makoto berdetak lebih kencang.

"Kau sedikit berbeda hari ini, Haru," ucap Makoto seraya mengacak rambut hitam legam Haruka dengan tangan kirinya. "Tapi baiklah, kuharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa gugupmu dalam menghadapi pertandingan besok. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat," ucap Makoto sembari memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening Haruka.

Haruka, meski berharap waktu berhenti barang sekejap saja, perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan Makoto dari genggamannya. Entah apa sebabnya, kali ini membiarkan Makoto pergi terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Cepatlah kembali, Makoto," bisik Haruka sembari mengamati Makoto yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

* * *

.

* * *

Ketenangan biasanya Haruka dapatkan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air secara langsung. Kesegaran yang dihantarkan air pada tubuhnya biasanya mampu menenangkan pikirannya seberapapun penatnya beban yang dipikirkan. Namun tidak demikian kali ini. Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya ia merendam diri di _bathtub_. Sesekali ia hanya memejamkan mata, sesekali bermain dengan gantungan kunci lumba-lumba yang Makoto berikan padanya ketika mereka berdua masih anak-anak, namun setelah sekian lama berada di dalam air, Haruka belum bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Haruka menarik napas panjang kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya ke dalam air, termasuk wajahnya sendiri.

Esok hari adalah sebuah hari yang penting untuknya, sebab besok ia akan mengikuti pertandingan renang tingkat nasional. Baik pelatih maupun rekan-rekannya mengharapkan kemenangan dari Haruka, namun Haruka tak berhenti memikirkan Makoto. Sama sekali tak bisa berhenti.

Entah mengapa ia teringat kembali kejadian kecil yang terjadi malam sebelumnya.

* * *

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu setempat. Di salah satu apartemen, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang terlelap di sofa. Begitu lelapnya ia tertidur, tak didengarnya bunyi pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup serta bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Tak juga ia rasakan sentuhan ringan di dahiya dari sepasang bibir yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum hangat._

 _Haruka baru merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sisinya ketika sepasang lengan yang kekar mengangkat tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah seolah tubuhnya begitu ringan meskipun Haruka memiliki berat yang rata-rata bagi seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun. Walau sedikit berat, namun Haruka akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya, "Makoto…?" bisiknya saat kedua manik biru cerulean-nya menangkap sosok yang tersenyum ke arahnya._

 _"Ah, maaf Haru, apakah aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Makoto sembari membawa Haruka ke ruang kamar mereka, bridal-style. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia tempatkan Haruka di tempat tidur yang mereka tempati berdua setiap malamnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"._

 _Mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa berat, perlahan namun pasti Haruka dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah Makoto yang kotor karena debu dan kepulan asap hitam dari gedung yang terbakar, tentunya hal ini tak mengherankan lagi karena beginilah pekerjaan Makoto sehari-hari, namun satu hal yang membuat Haruka terkejut adalah cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir menuruni wajah Makoto dan berakhir di dagunya._

 _"Makoto!"_

 _Saat itu juga Haruka merasa panik dan segera mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, hilang sudah semua rasa kantuknya. "Kau berdarah…apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Oh ini?" Seolah tak merasa kesakitan, Makoto mengusap darah yang mengalir menuruni wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa, Haru. Hanya tergores pecahan kaca saja."_

 _Pemuda yang memiliki kecintaan berlebih terhadap air itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidur untuk bergegas mengambil kotak P3K dan sebaskom air juga kain untuk membersihkan luka. Memang luka di pelipis kanan Makoto tidak terlalu dalam, namun sedikit banyak darah tetap mengalir dari luka terbuka tersebut. Selama membersihkan dan mengobati luka, Haruka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Makoto mengerti betul mengapa air muka Haruka terlihat sedikit berbeda kali ini, disebabkan oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara khawatir, kesal, dan iba._

 _"Tidak apa-apa Haru, ini hanya luka kecil." Sekali lagi Makoto berhasil membaca pikiran Haruka, hal ini tidak mengerankan bagi Haruka sendiri. Hanya saja kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Makoto dengan begitu santainya itu sedikit banyak membuat Haruka kesal. Namun sebelum Haruka mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun, Makoto menambahkan, "Ini tidak sebanding dengan pengalaman yang kudapatkan hari ini. Kau tahu? Teman-temanku benar-benar pemberani, mereka menerobos api begitu saja seolah tidak takut sama sekali. Karena aku baru bergabung, aku belum berani untuk melakukan itu. Tapi tadi aku cukup berani untuk berdiri sangat dekat dengan rumah yang terbakar, sehingga saat salah satu kaca rumah pecah akibat ledakan di dalam, aku tidak sempat menghindar. Tapi hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, kami berhasil menyelamatkan semua orang di rumah itu, dan mereka semua baik-baik saja."_

 _Hilang sudah keinginan Haruka untuk protes, sebab Makoto bercerita dengan begitu bersemangat, ia terlihat benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan ini memang sesuai dengan kepribadian Makoto yang begitu menyayangi sesama dan akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat menyelamatkan orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, Haruka tak berhak untuk menghentikan mimpi yang Makoto miliki sejak kecil._

 _"Haru…" Makoto meraih tangan Haruka kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan Haruka yang dingin di pipinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Lantas Makoto menarik Haruka ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Masih tak mampu berkata apa-apa, Haruka hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Makoto. Meski sudah berulang kali Makoto meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan akan menjaga diri dengan baik, hal tersebut tak semata-mata membuat Haruka tenang._

* * *

Nanase Haruka mengangkat kepalanya dari bawah permukaan air untuk dapat menatap pintu kamar mandinya. Kali ini ia ingin sekali Makoto membuka pintu tersebut, masuk ke dalam, mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian menarik Haruka keluar dari _bathtub_.

Menghela napas panjang, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitasnya.

Haruka mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk kering kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia ambil handuk lain dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat ia menapakkan kaki ke luar dari kamar mandinya, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pemandangan di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Hujan?" bisiknya. Tak begitu ambil pusing, Haruka meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menuju ke ruang utama.

Masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tangan kiri, Haruka duduk di sofa dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil _remote_ sehingga ia dapat menyalakan Televisi. Haruka tak begitu tertarik dengan acara-acara di Televisi, namun tak ada hal lain yang dapat ia kerjakan. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, pertanda bahwa Makoto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini sebagai pelatih renang dan kini sedang bertugas sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran.

Dengan malas Haruka menggonta-ganti channel di Televisi. Drama musikal, _live show_ , berita olahraga sepak bola, tak ada yang menarik bagi Haruka. Hampir lima menit rasanya ia terus menekan tombol pada _remote_ di tangannya, hingga akhirnya layar Televisi menunjukkan seorang reporter yang tengah membawakan berita secara live, di bawah sebuah paying putih yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya, di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang terbakar.

"….sepertinya hujan sama sekali tidak membantu proses pemadaman api di apartemen ini. Para pemadam kebakaran sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk menjinakkan kobaran api, namun belum berhasil hingga saat ini…"

Jemari Haruka berhenti bergerak, tak lagi ia tekan tombol pada _remote_ untuk mengganti channel. Pada bagian bawah layar Televisi tertera nama dari reporter tersebut kemudian lokasi di mana ia berada saat ini; salah satu tempat di pusat kota Tokyo.

"…Salah satu tim pemadam kebakaran menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang masih tertinggal di lantai tiga, namun sampai saat ini mereka masih terjebak di dalam sana karena pintu keluar tertutupi oleh puing bangunan yang terbakar."

Berita yang disampaikan oleh reporter, disertai dengan raut panik di wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja membuat jantung Haruka berdegup kencang.

"Kami akan mewawancarai salah satu saksi mata dari kejadian ini." Kamera kini beralih pada seorang pria paruh baya yang juga tengah berdiri di bawah payung. "Apa yang anda ketahui mengenai kejadian ini?"

"Ledakan terdengar dari salah satu kamar di lantai dua, lalu api dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh gedung. Untung saja pemadam kebakaran cepat datang dan mengevakuasi semua yang ada di dalam. Tapi seorang wanita mengadu anak laki-lakinya masih berada di dalam, mendengar itu salah satu pemadam kebakaran segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, padahal apinya semakin membesar. Sudah lima belas menit lamanya, mereka belum keluar juga. Aku berharap mereka—"

Tanpa berpikir untuk mendengar pernyataan saksi hingga selesai, Haruka segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya tanpa mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia tahu persis di mana tempat kejadian kebakaran tersebut, karena gedung itu adalah salah satu gedung yang ia lewati setiap kali ia pulang dari latihan.

Berlari menerobos hujan, tanpa berpikir untuk menggunakan angkutan umum atau Taxi, Haruka tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama Makoto. Meskipun ia tak tahu apakah Makoto bertugas untuk memadamkan api di gedung tersebut, ia juga tak tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam gedung yang terbakar tersebut, namun kaki Haruka tak berhenti berlari menuju lokasi.

'Aku mohon…Makoto…'

Lima belas menit berlari, dengan napas terengah akhirnya Haruka tiba di lokasi kebakaran yang dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak warga yang menyaksikan dari belakang _police line_. Mata biru Haruka berkilat oleh kobaran api yang membakar gedung besar tersebut. Sekilas Haruka lihat, kobaran api di gedung tersebut tak sebesar kobaran api yang ia lihat di Televisi tadi, mungkin karena air dari beberapa selang pemadam kebarakan dikombinasikan dengan hujan yang cukup deras sedikit banyak dapat mengecilkan kobaran api. Tanpa pikir panjang Haruka menerobos kerumunan orang yang berdiri di bawah payung masing-masing untuk melindungi diri dari hujan.

Namun saat Haruka hampir melewati _police line,_ seorang polisi menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan melewati garis ini!"

"Minggir! Aku harus memastikan—"

"TACHIBANA!"

Kalimat Haruka terpotong saat seorang pemadam kebakaran meneriakkan nama yang tentunya sudah tak asing lagi bagi Haruka, sembari menatap ke salah satu jendela di lantai tiga. Mata Haruka kini beralih ke jendela yang ditatap oleh pemadam kebakaran tadi. Samar-samar, di balik kobaran api ia melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang jendela, seseorang bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, seseorang yang menggendong anak laki-laki dengan kedua tangannya. Haruka mengenal betul sosok itu, tak salah lagi dia adalah seseorang yang paling Haruka harapkan tidak berdiri di sana saat ini.

"MAKOTO!"

Debaran jantung Haruka semakin menjadi. Makoto tidak seharusnya berada di sana, Makoto tidak boleh berada di sana, itu yang saat ini berputar-putar di pikiran Haruka, membuat kepalanya pening. Bagaimana cara Makoto bisa keluar dari tempat itu? Untuk turun ke pintu utama rasanya sudah mustahil. Haruka tak henti-hentinya berpikir.

Matanya kini beralih ke mobil pemadam kebakaran yang mendekat ke gedung tersebut. Sebuah tangga perlahan-lahan di keluarkan dari dalam mobil. Namun bagai sebuah ketidakberuntungan, sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar dari dalam gedung, membuat beberapa puing bangunan yang terkabar api berjatuhan dari gedung tersebut, salah satu puing tersebut jatuh membentur tangga di mobil pemadam kebakaran. Naas, tangga tersebut seketika rusak dan kehilangan fungsi.

Saat semua orang terlihat semakin panik, bunyi kaca yang pecah menarik perhatian semua orang ke titik yang sama. Begitu nyaring, hingga telinga Haruka seolah tak dapat mendengar suara lain selain bunyi kaca yang pecah tersebut, bahkan teriakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya sekalipun.

Haruka tak tahu pasti apa yang terlintas di benaknya saat Makoto berlari menerobos kaca jendela di lantai tiga kemudian terjun bebas dari ketinggian tersebut. Saat di udara ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk erat seorang anak laki-laki di tangannya, dengan kedua telapak tangan berada di belakang kepala anak laki-laki tersebut.

"MAKOTOOO!"

* * *

.

* * *

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di ruang tunggu salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Nanase Haruka yang hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia duduk diam tak bergeming. Mata birunya menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit yang berlumpur oleh karena begitu banyaknya orang yang datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Banyak korban kebakaran yang dibawa ke rumah sakit tersebut dan kini tengah mendapatkan segala jenis perawatan yang dapat diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Banyak yang luka ringan, namun tak sedikit yang mengalami luka berat, beberapa diantaranya langsung mendapatkan perawatan di dalam ruang operasi, salah satunya Tachibana Makoto.

Pandangan Haruka hampa, tubuhnya basah kuyup, air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya, tubuhnya masih gemetar oleh rasa takut. Masih terbayang-bayang raut panik semua orang saat mobil ambulance yang membawa Makoto tiba di rumah sakit tersebut.

" _Ia kehilangan banyak darah, kita harus segera membawanya ke UGD."_

" _Dok, sepertinya kedua kakinya patah. harus dilakukan operasi secepatnya."_

Saat itu Haruka hanya berdiri mematung ketika dokter dan perawat membawa tubuh Makoto yang berlumuran darah ke ruang UGD. Sungguh tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak disebabkan oleh rasa terkejut yang menyerangkan secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba, pikiran Haruka tak cukup jernih untuk melehaah satu persatu. Pikirannya kalut, kacau.

Untuk bernapas pun terasa begitu sulit bagi Haruka. Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk melintas di kepalanya. Walaupun operasi sudah selesai sekitar sejam yang lalu—waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu setempat, dan kini Makoto sudah berada di ruang ICU, namun Haruka belum bisa tenang sebab tiga puluh menit yang lalu dokter yang menangani Makoto mengatakan ia belum bisa menjanjikan apapun karena Makoto saat ini sedang menjalani masa kritis, tak ada yang bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Haruka menautkan jemari kedua tangannya, membawanya ke bibirnya kemudian berbisik, "Kami-sama…aku mohon…selamatkan Makoto," diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Aku mohon…".

* * *

"Nanase-san?"

Haruka perlahan membuka kedua matanya ketika namanya terpanggil. Sedikit mendongak untuk menatap seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, ia tak dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas wajah orang itu karena air mata yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Setelah ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kini dapat ia lihat dengan jelas seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah dokter yang menangani Makoto. Dari waut wajah dokter itu Haruka tahu bahwa ia pasti akan menyampaikan sebuah kabar.

Entah itu kabar baik atau kabar buruk.

Entah kabar bahwa Makoto telah melewati masa kritisnya, atau telah meninggalkannya.

Jantung Haruka seolah diremas dengan begitu kuat saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Makoto benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Ia sangat takut.

Teramat sangat takut.

"Pasien bernama Tachibana Makoto…"

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar, suara lain di sekitarnya terasa seolah menghilang, jantung Haruka pun seolah berhenti berdetak. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari dokter paruh baya tersebut adalah salah satu hal yang paling mendebarkan yang pernah Haruka lalui dalam hidupnya.

"…sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Pasien sudah boleh dijenguk walaupun belum siuman," sang dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum yang ia ukir di bibir.

Waktu kembali berputar, suara di sekitarnya kembali terdengar, dan Haruka kembali bernapas. Haruka menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, sekali lagi membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Syukur yang ia rasakan tidak terbendung. Berkali-kali ia ucapkan terimakasih dalam hati kepada Penciptanya.

"Anda sudah boleh menjenguknya, Nanase-san."

Haruka mengangguk kemudian menghapus air matanya. Pemuda beriris mata biru itu bangkit berdiri, namun dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Kalau saja dokter itu tidak menopangnya. kemungkinan besar Haruka sudah jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

" _Arigatou_ ," bisik Haruka pada dokter tersebut.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Haruka hanya membalasknya dengan anggukan kepala.

Saat ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang ICU, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggenggam tangannya dari belakang—menghentikan langkahnya. Haruka menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita muda yang tengah menggendong anak laki-lakinya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Haruka. Anak laki-laki itu adalah anak laki-laki yang diselamatkan oleh Makoto. Sedikit banyak Haruka merasa bersyukur karena sepertinya anak itu tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Tolong…sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya," bisik wanita itu sembari membiarkan air matanya menetes.

Haruka terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berucap, "akan kusampaikan."

"Terima kasih," bisik wanita tersebut seraya melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Haruka.

Sebelum Haruka melanjutkan langkahnya, sang dokter bertanya, "apakah anda yang dipanggil 'Haru' oleh pasien?"

Haruka tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruka penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nanase-san. Silahkan jenguk pasien."

Mengangguk sekilas, Haruka akhirnya pergi menuju ruang ICU.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum tipis kemudian menoleh ke arah wanita muda tadi yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu, dok?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Sang dokter menatap Haruka yang masuk ke dalam ruang ICU kemudian menutupnya pintunya. "…kalau saya tidak salah dengar, Tachibana-san sepertinya menggumamkan 'Haru' saat terakhir kali saya memeriksa keadaannya."

* * *

Setelah mengenakan pakaian khusus yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit untuk penjenguk karena ruang ICU harus benar-benar steril, Haruka duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di sebelah ranjang tempat Makoto berbaring. Ia masih belum siuman rupanya.

Perlahan Haruka menggenggam tangan Makoto yang terhubung dengan selang infus, tangannya terasa dingin. Tangan Makoto tak pernah dingin sebelumnya, tangannya selalu hangat. Namun kali ini tangannya terasa begitu dingin.

"Makoto…" bisik Haruka sembari menatap wajah Makoto yang terluka di beberapa bagian. "…buka matamu."

Namun sepertinya Makoto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera membuka matanya. Tapi setidaknya Haruka merasa lega karena pada layar mesin elektrokardiograf, detak jantung Makoto terlihat normal, setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui dari mesin yang tak pernah ia pelajari selama mendalam.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, saat Haruka hampir tertidur, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya bergerak secara perlahan. Begitu terkejut dengan hal itu, rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Seperti dugaannya, tak lama kemudian bola mata dibalik kelopak mata Makoto bergerak dan akhirnya kedua mata itu terbuka.

"H…Ha..ru…"

"Makoto…" Haruka menggenggam tangan Makoto dengan lebih erat.

Makoto tersenyum kemudian mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat menunggu kondisi Makoto agar stabil terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Pada awalnya sinar lampu di ruangan tersebut menyilaukan mata Makoto, namun perlahan namun pasti matanya mampu beradaptasi dengan tingkat pencahayaan ruangan.

Mata Makoto kini melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding ruang ICU yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam. "Haru…kau tidak seharusnya…berada di sini. Besok…—"

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan datang," ucapan Haruka memotong kalimat Makoto. Saat ini tak ada hal lain yang Haruka pikirkan selain Makoto, ia bahkan tak memikirkan sama sekali pertandingan yang harus ia ikuti besok.

"Tapi…Haru…"

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini Makoto." Kalimat yang Haruka ucapkan cukup mengejutkan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal tersebut, namun ia sudah memendamnya cukup lama. Bagaimana mungkin Makoto tetap memikirkan kepentingan Haruka di atas kondisinya saat ini? Haruka tidak mengerti. "Pikirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum kau memikirkan orang lain."

Sejak kecil Makoto selalu mementingkan orang lain, terutama Haruka, dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kendati Haruka tahu betul sifat Makoto yang demikian, namun hal itu masih mengganggunya hingga saat ini.

"Membahayakan dirimu sendiri untuk orang lain…" Haruka berbisik dengan suara serak, kepalanya tertunduk. "Saat aku melihatmu tadi…kau seolah rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan…orang-orang yang akan menderita jika kau benar-benar…"

Haruka tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sekali lagi rasa sakit di dadanya terasa menyiksanya, terasa seolah sesuatu tengah meremas jantungnya.

Ia tersentak saat Makoto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Haruka kemudian mengusap air mata di pipi Haruka. Lelaki berambut hitam itu bahkan tak sadar dirinya kembali menangis.

"Anak laki-laki itu selamat bukan?"

Haruka mengangguk. "Ibunya mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Ah…syukurlah. Haru… kau tahu? Apa yang aku pikirkan saat aku terjebak di dalam sana? Aku berpikir…aku harus bisa kembali dengan selamat. Haru sedang menunggu di rumah. Aku juga sudah berjanji aku akan datang ke pertandingan renang besok," ucap Makoto seraya tersenyum, "Saat itu aku pikir, aku…tidak boleh mati di sini."

Haruka menggenggam tangan Makoto yang tengah mengusap air matanya sembari memejamkan mata.

Kemudian ia biarkan Makoto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sejujurnya tadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari gedung itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suaramu. Awalnya kupikir aku hanya berhalusinasi, tapi saat aku mendekati jendela, dan aku melihatmu berdiri di bawah sana, aku mulai berpikir aku harus melakukan cara apapun untuk bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Karena kau menungguku di bawah sana."

Haruka membuka kedua matanya kembali. "Kau…melihatku?"

Makoto mengangguk, masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Karena itu aku berani melompat dari tempat setinggi itu, Haru. Saat itu aku yakin, separah apapun luka yang akan kudapatkan, aku tidak akan mati. Karena Haru…Haru menungguku. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakanmu."

Saat itu juga tangisan Haruka pecah. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu, emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. Ia menangis terisak, menggenggam tangan Makoto dengan erat, dan menyebutkan nama Makoto berulang kali disela isak tangisnya.

Makoto mengusap kepala Haruka dengan tangannya yang lain. Air mata turut menetes dari kedua matanya, sebab ini kali pertama seumur hidupnya ia melihat Haruka menangis terisak seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Haru, karena telah menyelamatkanku dengan suara dan kehadiranmu. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus melanjutkan misi kemanusiaan ini, dan percayalah, selama ada kau di sisiku, aku akan terus bertahan. Aku berjanji."

Masih menangis terisak, Haruka hanya dapat membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Ya, ia percaya bahwa Makoto tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

* * *

.

* * *

Pertandingan renang tingkat Nasional memang bukan hal mudah untuk dimenangkan, namun tak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang Nanase Haruka. Saat berada di dalam air, tak da yang mampu menandingi kecepatannya, itulah yang selalu dipercaya oleh Makoto, dan hari ini terbukti di depan ribuan mata yang terpana menyaksikan kemenangan mutlak yang diraih oleh Haruka.

Penghargaan diterima di hadapan seluruh orang yang datang pada hari itu. Namun begitu medali emas dikalungkan di leher Haruka, pemuda itu segera turun dari podium untuk menghampiri Makoto yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Tentu untuk mendapat izin keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka harus melewati negosiasi alot terlebih dahulu, tapi akhirnya pihak rumah sakit mengizinkan.

"Haru! Kau luar biasa! Aku juga harus bisa meraih mimpiku seperti kau. Walaupun perlu waktu untuk proses pemulihan," ucap Makoto seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengambil cuti."

"Eeeh?"

Haruka mengangguk. "Aku harus merawat seseorang sampai akhirnya ia bisa berjalan kembali. Sebab ia terus-menerus mengatakan ia ingin kembali bertugas secepatnya."

Semburat kemerahan perlahan menjalar ke wajah Makoto. "H-haru? Kau akan melakukan itu untukku?"

Haruka mengangguk kemudian membungkuk untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan pada Makoto. "Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Makoto kembali memerah. Dipeluk oleh Haruka di hadapan ribuan orang yang menatap mereka dan juga mendengar kata cinta dari Haruka, benar-benar diluar dugaan. Meski sudah hampir empat tahun menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat, Haruka tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut karena ia tidak begitu pandai merangkai kata.

"Aku akan terus percaya padamu, karena inilah jalan yang kau pilih," ucap Haruka ketika ia menarik diri, diiringi dengan sebuah senyum yang ia ukir di bibir ranumnya.

Haruka yakin dan percaya pekerjaan apapun yang dikerjakan oleh Makoto, pasti akan memberi manfaat kepada banyak orang. Terkadang ia juga berpikir, mungkinkah Makoto adalah perwujudan lain dari malaikat yang dikirim oleh Tuhan? Mungkin ia terkesan berlebihan, namun itulah yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Sebab tak banyak ia temui seseorang yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi keselamatan orang lain.

Misi kemanusiaan yang diemban oleh Makoto, Haruka yakin Makoto dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

' _Selamanya, Makoto. Selamanya aku akan percaya padamu.'_

* * *

" _ **Kalau aku…saat aku besar nanti aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan orang lain! Apa mimpiku terlalu besar, Haru-chan?~"**_

" _ **Menyelamatkan orang lain?"**_

" _ **Um! Menyelamatkan mereka dari bahaya."**_

" _ **Pekerjaan seperti apa itu?"**_

" _ **Seperti apa ya? Hmm…mungkin seorang pemadam kebakaran!"**_

* * *

 **_Owari_**

Yosh! Fanfic pertama di fandom Free! selesai. Mohon maaf atas segala kejanggalan dan kekurangan di fanfic ini. Semoga fanfic ini bisa cukup diterima.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

15 Juli 2015,

Cerulean Canary


End file.
